SpiderMan and Daredevil: The Movie
by Misty Sapphire
Summary: Like a SpiderMan 3, Daredevil 2 combo. The Kingpin is free, and deadlier than ever. With his new hitmen, the Enforcers, and his new weapon, a brainwashed Dr. Octopus, Daredevil will be no more. Features Venom, Lizard, my character, Spidey, and many more.
1. 1 Holding On

_**READ FIRST**_

Hello everyone. Before I get started with the story, I wanted to start off with the rules and such.**Sapphire Spider is my personal character.** I created her, use her in my comics and stories, she's my alter ego.(If I was a Super hero anyway). Everything about Sapphire is mine. This plot is also mine. It's basically a Spider-man 3, Daredevil 2 combination with my character. **I do not claim any of the Marvel characters at all**.

If I think any of the chapters are going to be very violent or anything, I will put a warning at the top of the chapter of what the chapter contains. (If I think it's more graphic than intended.)

Ok, since it may take me a while to get the chapters up, I made sure to get chapter 1 and 2 done for you. This promises to be a long story. I hope everyone likes it.

---------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1. Holding On

It was about 1:30 a.m. in New York City. Many New Yorkers were sound asleep in their warm beds as the January snow continued to fall. Its icy winds roamed the desolate streets. The sound of passing cars echoed through the snow-blanketed streets, and the glow of streetlights reflected off the new fallen snow. Anyone who had the chance to admire the scenery would have found it very beautiful. But there are those in the city tonight, who don't have such pleasure, and wish this night had never come. One such is helplessly watching the ground rush towards her as she falls from a towering skyscraper. To her, the snow-covered streets will become her frozen grave.

Terror choked her, preventing her from releasing one final scream. She felt the icy winter air rush past her as she watched the snow covered ground come closer and closer. She thought of her loved ones, one last time. Then, closing her tear-filled eyes, she braced herself for a crushing impact.

After what seemed like hours, she opened her eyes. Soft white dots danced in a dark blue background. As her vision cleared, she could see the window she had fallen from, and realized she was still alive. The snow around her was piled up like small white walls, and a thin sheet of snow covered her motionless form. The concrete under her was cold, and felt like it had been crushed into pieces. She felt numb from pain and cold. She drew her attention up to the sky. The heavy clouds had rolled away just enough to allow the full moon and stars to look down on her. The soft snow that fell upon her seemed to fall from the dark starry sky itself.

Drawing her attention to the two buildings beside her, (one being the tower she had fallen from) she realized she was in an alleyway. The brick building shaded her from a dim streetlight, and the snow was also somewhat hiding her. No one would be able to find her in these conditions. It was also too early and cold for anyone to be wandering the streets. She tried to get up, but nothing happened. She couldn't move, her body wouldn't respond. She felt cold and numb. She raised her head to see what was wrong, and a sharp, burning pain shot up and down her spine. She winced and laid her head back down.

_Oh yeah… _She thought to herself, remembering that she was paralyzed before the fall. It was because she was paralyzed, that she did not swing out of her free fall and run straight to the protective arms of her newfound love. She thought of his strong arms, his warm smile, and his deep loving eyes. Then she thought of what she had just found out about him. Was it true? _No! No, it's not true. It can't be! He can't be that horrible monster! He just can't! That jerk was lying!_ she protested in her mind.She refused to believe it. She wanted to get up and find him. She wanted to prove to herself he was lying. She wanted to get as far away from here as possible. She wanted to start this entire day over again, keep herself from making that stupid mistake.

But she couldn't. She was helpless. Her powers had saved her from the murderous man who had just tried to kill her. Her healing powers had saved her from the icy stone streets. But now she was too weak to use them. Her powers could no longer help her.

She could try to heal herself, but there were too many wounds, too many things broken. She would probably bleed to death before she was even strong enough to sit up, or she would freeze to death in this icy snow. That was of course, if the gigantic man didn't come down to make sure she was dead. Either way, she knew this was probably the end. Her dreams were over. She was going to die in this cold, somber alley. Her only hope was that someone wandering these dismal streets would find her in time.

She turned her head to the side, and felt something tucked behind her left ear. It was a rose. Blood was trickling from its soft ruby petals down her face. She looked at the snow around her. The sparkling white snow was now crimson red. _Concentrate. _She thought. _Concentrate. Have to stop the bleeding. I have to summon up enough power to heal myself. _She had to try. No matter what, she wasn't going to give up. Her friends needed her. Her family needed her. Andrew needed her. Eddie needed her. She wasn't going to let that murderer hurt any of them.

She turned her head back to the sky. The heavy gray clouds were starting to cover the sky again. As she gazed up at the night sky, she recalled how this all started. She thought about all the events that led her to this seemingly bitter end. About her plan and how she may never see the outcome. And about breaking the promise she made to herself, to never fall in love again.

How it all started on that chilly, yet sunny evening, only a few days ago…

----------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------

Well, there's chapter 1. I hope everyone liked it. Now, on to chapter 2.


	2. 2 The Stunning Sapphire Spider

**_READ FIRST_**

**Sapphire Spider is my personal character.** Everything about Sapphire is mine. This plot is also mine. It's basically a Spider-man 3, Daredevil 2 combination with my character.

**I do not claim any of the Marvel characters at all**. Although I have altered Eddie Brocks character _a bit_. He isn't the blond haired, blue eyed man like in the comics, but then again, this is supposed to be like a movie. A few of the characters didn't look _exactly_ like their comic versions. My slightly altered version also has Spanish relatives, so you can expect to see some Spanish in this story. (I will translate **some of it.**)

Um, If I think any of the chapters are going to be very violent or anything, I will put a warning at the top of the chapter of what the chapter contains.

With that said, enjoy this chapter.

----------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2. The Stunning Sapphire Spider.

_"Spider-Man: Threat or Menace?"_ the headlines screamed.

The young woman reading the Daily Bugle chuckled to herself. "Is he ever going to stop?" she said out-loud as she tucked her sandy brown hair behind her ear.

"Dunno Misty, whatever makes him happy. You getting a Bugle today?" replied a chubby man sitting behind the newspaper stand.

"No." she replied with a sigh. "I have business I need to get done today. Bye Sam." She said as she turned and walked away.

As she strolled down the street, she looked around at the city. Cars hummed by and people weaved in and out of each other like a swarm of bees. Towering buildings and skyscrapers served as the streets fortress. A construction worker sat on some porch steps eating a sandwich while he listened to the weather on his portable radio.

"**_Sunny for day today and tomorrow with a high of 45 . Clouds rolling in Friday, carrying that expected snow storm over the city. High of 32 . For Saturday, temperatures continue to drop with a high of 21 . The snow storm should start sometime Saturday evening and end sometime Sunday night. Temperature will drop to whopping three degres Sunday night. Citizens are advised to stay indoors during the storm as..._**"

The meteorologist's voice faded as Misty starred up at the clear, sunny sky. It was the same sky anywhere you went, yet somehow it wasn't the same as the sky back home. She pulled up the collar of her tan trench coat to block her neck from the chilly wind that was starting to blow. She sighed as she thought about her home.

A very small place surrounded by leafy green hills. Woods all around. Railroad tracks that traveled parallel to a flowing crystal creek. About fifteen houses on one side of the creek, the other side had about three more houses and a church with a small park. Small animals scurried about the end of her family's property, nibbling at the plants in their garden. Wild flowers grew every where. And at night, the stars were as clear as diamonds against the dark sky. She loved New York, but nothing could replace the peace, quietness, and beauty of nature she had at home.

Suddenly something collided into her, knocking her to the ground, and forcing her thoughts back to reality.

"Oh, sorry!" a voice exclaimed apologetically. She looked up to find a young man already bent over to help her up. She looked at him for a moment, and realized he was just the person she wanted to see. "Are you alright?" he asked as he grabbed her arm to help her up. "I'm sorry, I . . . I guess I wasn't watching where I was going." he apologized.

"No, it was my fault." she said as she stood up and brushed herself off. She looked back at the the young man and smiled. _Peter Parker . . . _she thought. "I needed to talk to you anyway."

A bewildered expression covered his face. "Uh . . . me?" he asked in a confused tone. He didn't recall meeting this woman before. In fact, he didn't even think he had ever seen her before.

She smiled. "Yes, my names Mi..."

Suddenly she was cut off by a loud shriek and series of rapid gunfire. They both turned and watched a couple of thieves dart out of a nearby bank and take off down the street with sacks of money slung over their shoulders. A third robber soon sprang form the bank with a sack, shooting at the people inside. Misty turned back to Peter, but he was gone. A shadow passed over her and she glanced up. A red and blue figure swung from what appeared to be a long strand of spider-web.

"Go get 'em Sidey!" someone in the crowd shouted. Misty watched him swing after the crooks, and an exited smile curled around her face. She turned the opposite way and ran off.

-- -- --

Eddie Brock sauntered down the noisy streets of New York City. Commotion went on all around him, but he paid no attention. Instead, his dark-brown eyes scanned the surrounding buildings. _Nothing..._ He sighed and ran his fingers through his thick raven hair. _How does that Parker kid do it?_ _This guy pops up everywhere but it's like he's invisible!_ He gave his eyes a rest and looked down at the ground. _That Spider-Man's gonna cost me my job before long. I haven't been able to get a good story lately because he's front page news. I can't sell any pictures of him because I can't find him. I have to work part time as a janitor at the gym just to have money to pay for the rent. A janitor! Ann seems to be getting frustrated with me. Big surprise, I'd like to find one person who isn't. _He looked back up at the sky. _Well, all this complaining isn't helping me find him any faster._

Suddenly a series of screams and gunshots rang through the air. Eddie turned towards the sound and watched a red and blue figure quickly swing behind a far off building. _Now that's more like it!_ He pulled out his camera and ran to catch up with the webbed super hero. As he ran, he felt his arm accidentally hit someone. He glanced back to see who he hit, and slowed down once he seen who. A woman with bright blue eyes stared back at him. Her wavy sand brown hair hovered about an inch above her tan trench coat. A white blouse and black slacks appeared behind her trench coat as she turned completely around to face him.

The man who bumped into her stopped running for a moment. His coal black eyes stared into hers. His long, bushy raven black hair was combed strait back, falling behind his ears to the middle of his neck. It seemed to capture the suns golden rays. He wore a bulky black leather jacket and blue jeans. He stared at her for a moment, then shook his head and started to run down the street again, soon disappearing into the crowd. She turned back around and started to move again too. _Come on Misty, you've got a job to do, and you made a promise. This is no time to be getting distracted._ She glanced back for a moment. _Besides, he's probably got a girlfriend anyway._ She found a vacant part of the street and disappeared into an alley.

-- -- --

The two crooks darted into a dark alley and hid behind a few large dumpsters. They chuckled as they gasped for air. One of the crooks dropped a sack of money on the ground and opened it up. There was so much money on one bag! He smiled as he grabbed a handful of cash. The boss wouldn't miss a few hundred dollars. He chuckled as he stuffed it into his coat pocket. The other man stared at him and removed his ski mask.

"Jack, what are you doing! If the Kingpin finds out..."

"Aw, what's one handful? The guy's probably one of the richest men in New York anyway. Besides, a robbery in the middle of the day, Spider-Man swinging around, I think we deserve a little bonus." he replied as he closed up his bag. "Where's Jordan? He should have gotten here by now."

"He's a little 'tied-up' right now." a voice called from above them. The crook without his ski mask looked up and stumbled back. Jack swore under his breath and slowly gazed up at the newcomer. Spider-Man sat on the wall above them and seemed to smile down at them. Jack supposed if he could see Spider-Man's smile, it would be very smug. But he couldn't tell. Spider-Man's mask hid any emotion that the man behind it would normally be showing.

He quickly pulled out his gun and aimed it at the smug super hero, but before he could pull the trigger, a wall of sparkling blue spider webs shot around him and his partner. Startled, his partner screamed and fell backwards into it, pulling the entire cocoon down onto them. Within seconds they were wrapped in layers of hard, sticky blue webs, struggling to break free. Spider-Man sat there for a moment and stared at them, dumbfounded at what just happened.

"Sorry to steal your fun for today, but I need to talk to you." a female voice said from above him.

He spun around and gazed up at woman in a full-body costume standing on the same wall he was on. Her gloves and boots were black with the shape of a spider crawling up at the ends. Her mask was black as well, with a spider-head at her collar bone, and four spider-legs going across her chest. The rest of her costume was a unique bright-blue color. The lenses in her mask were blue mirror-tinted. Gossamer material hung form her arms, like broken old spider-webs hanging form a tree branch. "Um, hi. Where did you come from?" he asked as he stared at her.

"I'm very quiet and stealthy. It's easy for me to sneak around," she said as she started walking down the wall towards him. He watched her talk towards him, unable to avert his attention from her unique costume. She stopped and cleared her throat, loud enough for him to hear. He snapped out of it and turned his gaze up at her face, or mask in this case.

"That should hold them until the boys in blue get here. Mind if we go somewhere a little more private and talk?" she asked in a friendly tone.

Spider-Man stared at her for a moment. "Um, who are you again?" he asked, a little confused on what he should do.

"I am the Sapphire Spider," she answered in a proud tone. "I'll explain everything in a minute, come on."

She leapt onto the building across from them and started to crawl up it. Spider-Man glanced back down at the thugs, who were still struggling and cursing under their breath. The webbing they were in looked hard and sparkled like a giant sapphire.

"Don't worry about them, not much can break my Sapphire Strands." she called down.

"Sapphire Strands? It's not some kind of webbing?" he asked looking back up at her.

"No, not really. I'll explain everything when there's not an audience listening." she said as she started back up the wall.

Not knowing what to think, he cautiously followed her.

Eddie Brock dashed down the street, then stopped and backed up to an alley way. He watched as a red and blue figure just disappeared above a building. " Maldición!" he hissed under his breath. He looked around and spotted the two frantic thugs still struggling against the thick blue trap. He stared at it as he walked up closer. _This doesn't look like Spider-Man's usual webbing. _ He looked around, making sure no one else was close by, and smiled._ No Parker, huh? What a shame. Looks like I'll be breaking his little "front page" record. _ He held up his camera and started taking pictures.

Spider-Man jumped onto the ledge of a tall building. He looked around for the female super-hero he had been following. He found her leaning against a stone gargoyle on the side of a nearby building. He swung up closer and stopped on a building a few feet away from her. "Ok. So, who are you? And what was all that back there?" he asked.

"I'm called the Sapphire Spider. I'm a super-hero, but I'm not really from around here. I came to New York a few years ago for . . . personal reasons. I doubt I'll have to explain to you the duties and such of a super hero." she replied.

"You're a super-hero who's been here for a few years, and you're not publicly known?"

"What I've been doing has been pretty secret. I've only recently let myself become a little more known to the public. Anything I've done before has either been out of costume, or at night. And when I did have the costume, I got my work done quickly and quietly." she said as she propped her head up on her arm.

"Why so secret?"

She stared at him for a moment, then answered him with a sarcastic tone. "Well, the newspapers really convinced me that I need to jump around during bank robberies and super villain rampages. Ya' know what I mean?"

He chuckled a bit. "Yeah, I know what you mean." Then he was quiet for a moment.

"But no, I've been secretive because I've been trying to catch someone. I wouldn't mind going public again. At least they'd all know my name. You have no idea how many times I've been called Spider-Woman, Spider-Girl, a blue spider, girl, and other 'unpleasant' little names. There have been a few occasions I've been mistaken for Spider-Man." she said cheerfully.

He chuckled. "Sapphire Spider, huh? What kind of powers do you have?"

She moved away from the gargoyle and started to walk up the wall again. "Well, my ability to stick to surfaces is one of my powers. I can heal myself. Very quickly if there's not too many wounds and I concentrate. My Sapphire Strands, as you seen back there, are another one of my powers. Now, it's not really webbing, it's more like strands of sticky sapphires." She looked over at the gargoyle and raised her hand to it. Suddenly a web of shimmery blue strands grew from the gargoyles neck and hung to it's feet. She waved her hand, making the web break free and hover in midair. "I can make my strands appear anywhere I want, and I can move them with my mind." She moved her hand, and the web followed obediently. She raised her other hand, and more strands appeared in midair. She moved her hands in a slow and gentle motion, and the strands clumped together into one sparkling ball. Each time she moved her hands, the ball took a new shape. "I can also turn them into about whatever shape I want. I can make a net, shield, projectiles, rope, almost anything. If I concentrate, I can make it light enough to be a parachute or float. And it's hard enough to cut through rock and some metal." She moved her hands towards Spider-Man. The sapphire gently floated into his hands. He looked down and watched it disintegrate into dust, then disappear. "Environmentally safe." she said cheerfully.

He looked back up at her. "Wow. And I thought my webbing was something."

"There are some other powers I haven't had much practice with yet. All my powers work with concentration. I have to keep my mind focused. The only exception would be sticking to walls, and limited healing." she said as she jumped down beside him. "But enough about that. What I wanted was to ask if you could help me."

"Help you?"

"Yes. I'm trying to catch a crime lord known as the Kingpin."

"Kingpin? Didn't they catch him already?"

"He has the best everything and anything money can buy. They let him out or something. Anyway, he's back, and he has some new men patrolling the streets. They call themselves the Enforcers. There are three of them. One is all muscle, one uses a whip, and the other carries guns. They've been causing a lot of trouble lately. And . . . in one incident, there were supposedly four of them."

"Four?" he asked.

"Yes. An eye-witness at one of their big attacks said that they seen four of them. This one had long robotic arms that he was using to demolish the crime scene. The Enforcers called him their boss's 'new weapon'. Word on the street was that Kingpin hired a bunch of scientists to make some kind of control chip for a new weapon he found. Something he found washed up on a bank."

Spider-Man stared at her for a moment. "Was it . . ."

"Dr. Octavius." she said in a serious tone.

Spider-Man felt his heart stop_. Dr. Octavius? Alive? But he . . . _ He looked back at Sapphire. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know. But I figured you would know how to handle him." she answered.

"He's not a bad guy. Something must have happened to him."

"He's not?" she asked, a bit surprised.

"No. His mechanical arms were accidentally fused to him in a lab accident. The chip he used to control the arms was destroyed, and the arms took control of him. He tried to rebuild his dream, but it would have destroyed the city. He finally regained control and sacrificed himself to save everyone. I thought he was gone." he replied.

"Hm. Maybe he survived and they took control again. Or maybe Kingpin is. Why else would he make a control chip? Whatever the case, he was helping the Enforcers break into another crime lord's place and murder him. No one seen them do it, so it won't be in the papers yet. I got the information from one of Kingpin's men. He was the eye-witness at the scene."

Spider-Man said nothing. He appeared to be lost in thought. "Will you help?" she asked softly. "Maybe we can bring him back." she said. He looked back at her and nodded. She stuck her fingers into her boot and pulled out a small card. "If you need to contact me, here's my cell." she said as she handed him the card.

He looked down at the card, then back at her. "What if I can't get ahold of you?"

"Don't worry, I'll find you." she said a bit smugly.

**_BEEP! BEEP!_**

She pulled down her glove and looked at her watch. "Oh, I have to go. I have a meeting to be at." She quickly walked towards the edge of the building. "Just call me if you find anything. And be careful. The Kingpin doesn't take kindly to people who interfere with his plans."

"Alright. Any idea on what he's planning on doing with Dr. Octavious?"

"I don't know, but if I find anything out, you'll be the first to know. See ya later Spidey!" She leapt off the building and landed on another across the street. Spider-Man watched as she leapt from building to building until she disappeared completely. She apparently didn't use her strands to travel. All she had to do was jump and she made it across three buildings in one bound. He walked to the edge of the building and crawled down the wall. _Octavius. . .what happened to you now? I've gotta try and help find him. I have to try and bring him back. _ He jumped over to where he left his camera and pulled it out of its webbed perch. Then he quietly snuck over to a shadowy corner to check up on the crooks. The police had already removed them from most of the sapphire fortress, but a lot of it still hung from their face and clothes. It almost looked like they had to be cut out of it. He stayed quiet as he listened to a few police talking.

"This is the ninth time this week!" one man said.

"Is it Spider-Man?" another asked.

"I don't think so. This stuff is blue, and a lot harder." another answered.

"Were there any witnesses?" a rather chubby man asked.

"Nope. Whoever it is, they must like their privacy. They've been catching these crooks for weeks, but no one's caught a name. A couple people say this one wears a black and blue costume." a man with a bushy mustache said.

"What kind of name is Jameson gonna give this one?" the chubby man asked sarcastically.

"Her name is Sapphire Spider." Spider-Man said out loud. Jameson was sure to hear about this now. He couldn't imagine what all names JJ would come up for her.

The man with the moustache adjusted his hat as he looked up at Spider-Man. "You know her?"

"Kinda. She caught these guys. Make sure Jameson gets her name before he prints anything off. I don't think she want's New York to call her anything else." he replied.

The man snickered. "Sure. Heaven knows what that man will come up with."

"Know anything else about her?" the chubby man asked.

"Nope." he replied as he smiled beneath his mask.

"Anything else you have to say?"

"Not really."

"Well then, you better go. We have to finish up here." he said as he turned back to the crooks.

"You mean you're not going to try and arrest me?" Spider-Man asked.

The man with the moustache looked up at him and smiled. "Do you want to be?" he asked sarcastically.

"Oh, a dream come true!"

The cop laughed and pushed the crooks into the back of his car.

Without another word, Spider-Man turned and walked back up the wall, keeping his camera hidden. Then he jumped off and swung away.

As he swung through the city, he thought more and more about Otto. He had tried to convince JJ that Doc Ock died trying to save the city. But, unsurprisingly, JJ didn't listen to him. ** _"He'll be back! I bet he's probably out there planning his next move with Spider-Man as we speak!" JJ said as he pointed his cigar towards the window._** Spider-Man shook his head. He could only imagine what would happen if Jameson found out he really was back. Well, right now he had pictures to develop. He'd help find Octavius tomorrow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go. It'll probably take me a while to get the other chapters up. I have to use the library's internet, and I have other stories I'm writing. But this is the one I promised first, and this is the one I'll try to work on.


	3. 3 Fifteen Minutes at the Bugal

**_READ FIRST_**

Hello again everyone! Sorry, sorry, sorry for the wait. I've been busier than I thought I would be. Too much to do, too little time. Thank you for the reviews, I'm glad you like my story so far!

**Sapphire Spider is my personal character.** **I do not claim any of the Marvel characters at all**.

Warning: You...might not want to be eating towards the end of this one...I don't know how people's stomachs are.

----------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3. Fifteen Minutes at the Bugal.

The next day, Eddie Brock trotted through the Bugal carrying a brown envelope filled with pictures he'd taken the day before. He smiled as he spotted Jameson's office. _Finally. I've got something that Parker kid doesn't. This time, I'll have front page again. _ He chuckled as he opened the door. "Hey Jonah, I've got some pictures from . . ." he stopped as soon as he seen who was in the room.

Peter Parker sat in a chair in front of JJ's desk. He turned around to see who came in and smiled. "Oh, hey Eddie." he said friendly.

"Parker?" Eddie said as he walked up to the desk. "What are y . . ."

"Unless you have pictures of that Spider-Woman, Brock, don't bother. Parker already has pictures of the scene." Jonah interrupted as he flipped through some of Peter's pictures.

"Uh, sir, the police said that her name was Sapphire Spider. Not Spider-Woman." Peter corrected.

Jonah stood up and thru a couple pictures down on his desk. "Sapphire Spider, Spider-Woman, Spider-Girl, Spider-Queen. Whatever!" He crunched his cigar and walked over to the window, still holding a few pictures he liked. "First Spider-Man, now this! Pretty soon there's gonna be an entire population of spider people crawling around the city. There's probably an entire cult of them hiding out there somewhere as we speak! Planing to take over the city! This is a story alright, this will . . ."

Peter tuned him out for a minute and looked back to see if Eddie was still in the room. He found Eddie hunched over Jameson's desk, staring at the pictures. He looked . . . shocked.

He stared at the pictures, amazed and confused. _How did he get these pictures! I was there from the time Spider-Man left until they cut the robbers out of the webbing! I was there when these were taken! Where was that comadreja hiding!_ He felt his face getting hotter and turned away from the pictures. He was going to find out how Peter Parker got his pictures if it was the last thing he did. Until then, he was going to find this Sapphire Spider and get some pictures of her before Parker did. There was no way Parker would be able to get pictures of Spider-Man, and look for her at the same time. Sapphire would be much bigger news now.

"We're going to need plenty of pictures. Parker, I want you to find this woman and get a photo of her. Better yet, try and get one of her and Spider-Man together." Jameson said as he stared out the window. Eddie snapped out of it and turned towards JJ.

"Mr. Jameson, I usually take pictures of Spider-Man. I don't know if I'll be able to get a picture of her." Peter said uneasily.

"I can!" Eddie shouted.

"Of course you can Parker. You already take pictures of one wall-crawling freak, what's one more? Besides, they're working together, so you should have no problem getting them both. Just track down Spider-Man and wait for her to show up." Jonah said as he walked back over to his desk. "Here, I'll give you fifty for these." he said as he waved the pictures in his hand.

"Uh, sir . . ." Peter started.

"Buh . . . but JJ, I . . ." Eddie stuttered, his mouth dropped open.

"Don't worry Brock, I've got an story I need you to cover." Jameson said as he walked over to the door.

"A story?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah. Doctor Curt Conners is revealing his latest experiment to the public today in his laboratory." JJ answered as he opened the door. "Hoffman!"

"Yes sir?" Hoffman said as he ran up to Jonah.

"Take these and put them on the front page. 'Webbed Wonder Infests New York City!' I want the story out on the streets before she has a chance to pop up again." Jonah said as he shoved the pictures into Hoffman's hands.

"Doctor Conners?" Peter asked.

"He supposedly found a way to regrow body parts. He's going to demonstrate his experiment today in his laboratory. All the media will be there." Jonah answered as he walked back into the room. "Everyone's busy with other stories they're covering. You're the only person we have that isn't doing something, Brock."

Eddie turned his head away and mumbled something that was too soft to hear.

Jonah walked back over to his desk and picked up a small sticky note with something written on it. "Here's the time and place. Miss this and I'll hang you, Brock." he said as he handed him the note.

Eddie took the paper and read it, then looked down at his watch. "Well, Brock? What are you waiting for? I don't pay you to stand around. Go get me that story. You too Parker." Jonah snapped. "Something's bound to happen at something like this."

"¿Qué!" Eddie gasped.

"You get the story Brock, Parker will get the pictures. One less thing you have to worry about. The last time we had some kind of scientific show, we ended up with a destroyed building, Spider-Man, and the birth of some metal armed freak bent on destroying New York. Something's bound to happen again." Jonah said, almost smiling.

Peter looked away and shifted uneasily in his chair. Maybe...maybe he should talk to Dr. Conners before his presentation. He didn't want something bad happening again. His thoughts started to drift back to the day Otto's experiment went out of control. Then he thought about the news Sapphire had given him.

"Uh...JJ, what if Spider-Man shows up someplace else during the demo? Better yet, with that Sapphire girl." Eddie said. _My luck they will..._

Jonah stopped and thought for a moment. "I'll get Lance Bannon to cover the streets. Something tells me something big is going to happen at the demonstration. I can feel it!"

Eddie sighed and started for the door. No use arguing this one. At least he'd have a story.

"Mr. Jameson..." Peter started in an unsure tone. "...I don't think that anyth..."

"Tell you what Parker, If anything good happens, and you get me some good pictures, I'll pay you double!" Jameson blurted out.

"Feh." Eddie smiled. _Now where have I heard that one before? He'll just take some pictures, come in later, ask about being paid double, and Jonah will say "**Double**! Who said anything about being paid **double**!"_

"Double, sir?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow as if he too knew that Jameson would never do such a thing.

"Sure! Ask Brock, he'll tell ya."

"Yep! Whatever you say boss! (whatever you say...)"

"But that's only if something good happens. Just think of what all we could write." Jonah said as he sat down behind his desk. "Oh, and if that Sapphire woman shows up, we can have a picture of her and Spider-Man together. Think about the possible stories there! If movie star couples are big selling stories, just think about what a super powered couple will do! I can smell the profits already!" Jonah exclaimed smiling.

Eddie looked back at JJ suspiciously. He'd never seen Jameson act so excited about something that hasn't even happened yet. He must _really_ have a good feeling about this one.

"Are you sure you won't forget to pay him, sir?" Hoffman asked peering through the door, startling Eddie.

"Are you still here? Fine! Here, I'll make myself a note." Jameson said as he ripped off a piece of paper and grabbed a pen.

_What!_ Eddie spun around to face Jonah's desk. "What if something happens and I get a good story!"

"We'll see your story when you make it. Then we'll talk." he replied as he motioned Hoffman in. "Happy? Give this to miss Brant. I'll be so flustered, I won't even want to know I paid him double for a good picture."

Eddie felt his jaw drop. "Sir...this hasn't even happened yet! And your making a memo to pay him double! The guy could do the experiment and...and...and...just grow more hair or something!"

"Can it Brock. When you've been in this business as long as I have, you know when something good is going to happen."

"I've been in this business for..."

"Your wasting time Brock. Go get me that story and then we'll talk. Oh, and don't add stuff just to make the story sound better this time."

"My last story was on 'Mr. Meaty's Meat Shop finds a dead rat in packaging room.' Now who's gonna wanna read about someone accidently ordering a rat thinking it was a ham sandwich? The story needed som..."

"Ok, so it sold some papers and the guy lost a couple customers. Point is I want every detail on this. Nothing added. Now get going. Parker will be there to verify what happens."

That was it. He whirled around and marched out the door. "¡Estúpido Hombre-Araña! ¡Estúpido Parker! ¡Estúpido patrón! ¡Estúpida Ciudad! ¡No sé por que yo aguanto to do esto! No sé por que . . ." his voice roared before the door slammed shut behind him.

Peter turned back to Jonah. "Uh, Mr. Jameson, could you . . ."

"If you're asking for more money Parker, forget it. You've asked me the same question every month. You want more money, get me those pictures. Anything good and you'll be getting double for crying out loud." JJ snapped.

Peter stood up and started for the door.

Peter sighed. He needed the money. Mary Jane was helping him with the rent until he found another little job. He'd already been fired from six jobs in one month. What he really wanted to do was get enough money for him and MJ to have their own little house. But that was just another dream that would never come true as long as Spider-Man kept getting him fired from every job he tried for. Maybe he could get a picture of Sapphire Spider. That might bring him a little extra money. Maybe he could call her and . . . no. No, no. If he did that, then she might make the connection that Spider-Man was Peter Parker. But, did she already know? And how was Jameson so sure that something was going to go wrong at Dr. Conners experiment today? Would something really happen?

"Ugh . . ." He didn't know. Right now his head hurt.

Just then he remembered his science report was due today. _Oh, no! I promised Doc Conners that I wouldn't turn my report in late this time! I gotta get home, get my paper, get over to the school, and turn it in to him before he has his demonstration. _He took off down the hall and raced for the exit.

----------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------

Well, there's chapter three. I hope you all liked it. Please read and review so I know what you like and don't like. I'll try and get the next chapter in as soon as I can, but I can't promise it'll be anytime soon. Like I said, I'm very busy during school, and even on weekends. There will be some action coming though. Hopefully I'll have enough time to make the next chapter be about the birth of the Lizard.

TRANSLATIONS (at least close translations)

**comadreja**— weasel

"**¡ Estúpido Hombre-Araña! ¡Estúpido Parker! ¡Estúpido patrón! ¡Estúpida Ciudad! ¡No sé por que yo aguanto to do esto! No sé por que . . ."** ------"Stupid Spider-Man! Stupid Parker! Stupid boss! Stupid City! I don't know why I put up with this! I really don't know . . ."

"**¿Qué!"** ----"What!"


	4. 4 Meetings

_**READ FIRST**_

Ok, lots to say first, so I'll just list them all.

1. Sooooooooo sorry for the extremely long wait. I've had a lot of important things to do during school and over the summer. I am still working on it so don't worry.

2. Note to self: Do all my research and stuff before starting a story on here. I've been reading some of the old spidey books and stuff, (Still can't find anything with Anne though . . . (--)) And it appears that there will be more Marvel characters in this story than I intended. (Jean DeWolffe Sin Eater Eddie gets fired all that other good stuff...also a few other appearances...) You get the idea. It's taking me a little longer to write this now. - I wanna make this a good story. -

3. THANK YOU for the reviews! (-) Please keep reviewing...good, bad, what's this, whatever. I wanna know what you readers think.

4. No, Eddie doesn't speak Spanish in the comics. Just something you'll understand later on in the story. Eddie was blonde haired in the comics, he has reddish color hair in the cartoons, I thought I'd have mine with dark hair. If you wanna find out more about the comics and characters, try It has reviews of the comics, and a long list of character profiles.

**Sapphire Spider is my personal character. **

**I do not claim any of the Marvel characters at all**!

Oh, and I need to know what everyone thinks of my version of Eddie. I have two different ideas and I'm not sure which one to go with. If everyone would rather have the regular blonde-haired blue-eyed Eddie, I do have an idea of how to change it back. If you all like this Eddie...he stays this way. Please let me know what you think or like better.

Oh, and sorry if this seems like a slow chapter, kind of just introducing some of the other characters for now. Action in the next chapter.

----------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4. Meetings.

"No, sorry. I have a trial that's gonna start soon. I have to go over everything again before it starts. Yeah...no...alright, just be careful. Maybe nothing will happen. Yeah. Alright, I gotta go. Bye." Matt Murdock said as he hung up his phone. He turned around and carefully slid his cell phone into his pocket. A cool breeze nipped at his skin as he stood on the outside steps of the court house. The temperature had dropped again. The sun was shining, but that didn't do much to relieve the chill. He wasn't very thrilled with his case today, but it was better than running around in his suit right now. Leather wasn't the warmest thing to wear in the winter. He lifted his head and started for the entrance.

A car horn echoed through his head. Birds. Children laughing. Footsteps. People talking. The smell of food, and...perfume. A unique scent. A familiar scent. He turned his head in the direction the scent was coming from. A group of people were walking back and forth. One was standing against one of the large column. Just standing there. Was it...what was she doing here? She just stood there. Maybe she was waiting for someone. "Matt?" Foggy called from inside the courthouse. Matt sighed. He couldn't do anything right now anyway; he had a trial to concentrate on. He turned back towards the large doors and walked inside.

"Heather. Heather?" a woman's voice called.

The young woman that was watching Matt Murdock turned her attention towards the steps. A woman wearing a dark purple outfit was walking towards her. The leather briefcase she was carrying swung back and forth like a pendulum at her side. She brushed her short blonde hair to the side as she reached the top of the stairs and smiled.

"Anne?" Heather asked. "I thought your case started at..."

"I'm early. I wanted to look over my client's case again before everything started." she replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh...I was just, uh, waiting for you. I don't have my cell with me and I wanted to know if you were still coming to the café with us tonight."

"I don't know. I have plans for tonight. (If someone remembers that is...)" she replied with a sigh.

"Hasn't the whole newspaper thing been going kind of slow for your Eddie?"

"Yes, but he's bound and determined to get good story or a picture of Spider-Man. If it wasn't for that mutant or whatever he is, I wouldn't have to be here right now." she replied in an annoyed tone.

"Ah, you have another one of _those_ cases." Heather replied with a bit of a smile. She knew what kind. The ones Anne absolutely hated. Ones where someone got hurt or treated unfairly by the police or some super hero. "Well, I'd better let you go get ready. You know where to find us if you want to come later."

Anne sighed. "Sure. It's going to be a long day."

Heather smiled and turned towards the stairs. A slight frown fell over her face as she glanced back at the large doors Matt had walked through.

_4:45. . . where are they?_ Dan sighed and rubbed his eyes. This was no time for his partners to be late. _Well, at least this isn't to meet with the boss._

Dan leaned against the wall of the building he was standing in front of and looked around. The streets were crowded with people. He'd be able to recognize his partners, but would they be able to see him? Frankly, he wasn't a very tall man. Did they even remember where they were supposed to meet? Beginning to question himself, he took a step forward and looked up at the sign above the door to make sure he was at the right place. _Yep. So where were they? _

Dan sighed and put his small hat on. Maybe they'd spot the hat. _We did agree to meet here at 4:30 . . . right? _He looked over at a car parked beside him. The windows were reflective and he could see his reflection perfectly. His thin black hair was neatly slicked back under the small hat he had just put on. A thin dark moustache rested above his lips. His dark suit lay neatly against him. _Oh, where are they. . ._

He turned his attention away from the window and let his black eyes scan the crowd again.Nothing. He was starting to get frustrated now. He shoved his hands into his pockets and kept looking, tapping his foot impatiently. _I need to calm down . . . we still have at least ten minutes._ _. . .What am I thinking? We can't be late for this. What if something happens?_ Tired of looking for his partners, he started scanning the crowd for people that looked like they'd be a challenge to fight. Just to give him something else to do.

_Old lady...kid...kid...punk...oh, nice...old man...kid...ew...unknown species..._ Dan sighed and turned away.They wouldn't be any good for him anyway. He'd rather find a super hero. Someone more challenging. Someone to combat his judo and speed. He didn't call himself "Fancy Dan" for nothing.

Then someone he recognized came walking towards him through the crowd. Of course, he'd be hard to miss with that hat he always insisted on wearing. The man was tall and wore a brown suit and tie. Thick brown locks were lying neatly under a large cowboy hat that matched his suit. Come to think of it, Dan couldn't even remember seeing Montana without that hat on.

"Dan." he said as he tipped his hat a bit.

"Montana. Where the heck have you been?" Dan said once the other man stopped in front of him.

"I got a little side-tracked." he answered as he patted the side of his jacket and made a small grin.

Dan sighed. "You know you're gonna have to hide that little string of yours before we get there, right?"

"String? Whadda' ya' talking about?" Montana replied. Montana didn't carry a gun; instead he used a long rope that he could turn into just about anything. Lasso, whip, you name it, he could probably do it.

"Now we just have to wait for Ox." Dan said as he looked back towards the crowd.

As if on cue, a rather large man came walking towards them from the opposite direction. He was a mountain of a man, and clearly all muscle. His strong arms bulged from a short sleeved yellow shirt. Even the brown vest he wore over it curved against his solid build. The man was a good 6' 11". He had small dark eyes and bowl-cut light brown hair.

"Sorry I'm late." He said once he reached them.

"Never mind. Let's just go before we really are late." Dan growled as he started to walk away. "The boss wanted us there on time."

"Why do we have to go anyway?" Ox asked as he followed him.

"To make sure that there's enough of a distraction for the not so good doctor to get what he needs." Montana replied.

"But I thought that was supposed to be taken care of already." Ox said.

"It supposedly has been. We're just plan B. Just in case the presentation goes the way it's supposed to." Dan said as they disappeared into the crowd.

"Well, what do you think Frank?" asked a large man in a blue uniform.

The other man rubbed his moustache and looked out the Dinner window at the street. "I don't know Rob. Seems like we're getting more and more costumed vigilantes every day."

Rob sighed and looked out the window too. After a few moments, he looked down at his cup of coffee. "You know...before that whole incident on the train...I really used to believe all that crap they put in the papers."

Frank looked over at his partner. "You mean the time when you were on your way home and that Doc Ock guy and Spider-Man arrived?"

"Yep. I always thought that Spider-Man was just some kind of glory-hound before that. Thought he really was a menace. But after that...well."

Frank smiled. "Me too. I wasn't on the train that day, but my wife and baby girl were. I kind of feel like I owe him one. One day I'm gonna repay Spider-man for saving my family."

"That why you let him go yesterday?" came another voice.

Both men turned to find another young police officer standing by their table. This man had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He was new to the city, but he had a big name for himself in the last city he lived in.

"Hey Chicago!" Rob said with a grin.

"Tony, when'd you get here?" Frank asked.

"Right about the part about Spider-Man and Doctor Octopus." Tony replied. "I've been hearing a lot of things about that guy since I moved here."

"Nothing like Chicago, I'll tell you that right now." Rob said with a grin. "Man. I wouldn't be surprised if we got a new super-villain by the end of this month!" Rob said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Huh?"

"Oh, yeah. And I don't mean it'd just be for Spider-Man to take care of. Remember, we have the Fantastic Four, that Daredevil guy, those mutant people sometimes..."

"The Avengers..." Frank chimed in.

"Who?"

"That group that works with the government or something. I've heard of them a couple of times."

"Oh, jeeze. Tell you what, new topic." Tony said as he sat down.

"We could probably name off more if we think about it."

"Lets leave the super-villains to all of the super-heroes that I haven't heard of yet, and just let me enjoy my coffee." Tony said.

Frank laughed. "So, how are the wife and kid?"

"They're alright. I did feel better about bringing them here."

"Don't worry. We all keep the city safe. You live outside the city anyway, right?"

Tony looked down at his cup. "Yeah...but I still worry."

"We all do."

"I moved here to protect my family. When I helped take down that big gang leader, I started getting threats. Turns out he wasn't the real leader. The real one knew who all was involved with bringing down his gang. I..."

**RING...RING...RING...**

Frank picked up his cell and answered it. "Hello? Jean, what...ok. Sure, we'll be right there."

"What'd Miss DeWolff want?" Rob asked as Frank hung up.

"Captain Stacey wants us to go down to that science presentation and help Clark and Amber."

Rob sighed. "Alright, come on. Let's go."

"Hey, you wanna tag along?" Frank asked as he got up from his seat.

Tony looked out the window. "Yeah, sure. What could happen?"

"Don't say that. You'll jinx it." Rob said with a grin.

---------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------

Well, there you go. Sorry if this is a slow chapter, it was kind of just to introduce some of the characters. I promise...action is on the way. And don't worry, there'll be more Daredevil soon. You all remember Heather from the Daredevil movie right? Well, at least her break-up call on Matt's answering machine. (--') You'll be seeing her a couple times throughout the story.

Tony belongs to my friend, Tony. -lol- He'll appear throughout the story.

I need to know what you guys think. Do you like my Eddie Brock, or do you want to see more of the Blue-eyed comic version Eddie Brock? I do have a way of bringing that one in. Review please! If you don't wanna leave a review, but do wanna comment, feel free to send me a message. (oo)

Sorry for the long wait. The next chapter is on the way. Don't know how long it'll be cuz i'm starting classes again, but it'll come. (--')


End file.
